


Corporal Punishment, Major Embarrassment

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R/NC-17 - Red Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Written for theAnonymous Pornfest. The prompt was " Ray needs to be spanked as he's been a bad boy. Prefer it to be administered by Sam, but really fine if done by anyone except Chris"





	Corporal Punishment, Major Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

In the split second before Tyler's hand grabbed his collar, Ray realised that the latest pin-up photograph on the staff notice board had probably been a mistake. And it definitely seemed that Tyler must've moved at lightening speed as his words only reached Ray's ears as Tyler started to drag him towards Lost and Found.

 

 

"Carling! A word. Now!"

 

 

Before Ray knew what the hell was happening, Tyler had shoved him through the door and into the middle of the room. He closed the door, softly, and leaned against it, arms folded, staring at Ray. "Now, who's been a bad boy then?"

 

 

Ray's mind flashed, if he could somehow pin this on Chris… "It weren't…"

 

 

"Don't try and pin this on DC Skelton," Tyler said, his tone sharp. "I know it was you. So just you admit it."

 

 

Ray rolled his eyes. "Okay Boss, it were me. I'm sorry I pinned up a picture of you in a dress. Okay?"

 

 

"No. That's not okay. I want _you_ to admit that _you're_ a bad boy. Can you do that?"

 

 

Ray shivered, more at the tone of voice than the words. But the words were frightening enough. They took him right back to his school days. He flushed and, eyes downcast, he said, haltingly, "I'm… I'm a bad boy."

 

 

"And you know what happens to bad boys, don't you, Sergeant?"

 

 

Ray snapped his eyes up and looked at Tyler, leant cocksure against the door, dark amusement showing on his face.

 

 

"No," Ray whispered.

 

 

"Bad boys get spanked. That's what happens to bad boys. And as you're a bad boy, I want you to drop your trousers and assume the position over the desk over there. Now."

 

 

Ray wasn't going to do it, he really wasn't. Tyler had had his amusement for the day and that was the end of it. So it came as a great shock to him as the chill of the desk seeped into his stomach just where his shirt rode up and where the belt of his trousers would normally be.

 

 

A chair scraped next to him, out of his peripheral vision. "Now, Sergeant. What's the usual punishment for a transgression round here?"

 

 

Not this, Ray wanted to say, but the words stuck in his throat. He looked over his shoulder. "Boss?"

 

 

"Eyes forward," snapped Tyler. "You know better than that," and Ray immediately faced forwards, staring at a broken radio on the shelf opposite.

 

 

"What is the usual punishment for a transgression round here?" Tyler repeated.

 

 

"Six of the best," Ray admitted.

 

 

"Good. So that's six for the photograph. And six for you not knowing your correct responses. And six for moving without permission. That's eighteen. Eighteen of the best."

 

 

Ray bit his lip. He wasn't going to let this bastard pile any more on top."

 

 

"Good. And I want you to count them. Out loud."

 

 

Ray nodded. "Okay."

 

 

"Okay, what?" 

 

 

"Okay, Sir."

 

 

"Good boy." 

 

 

And with that Tyler's hand landed on his arse, hard. Ray, not braced for it, screamed.

 

 

"Sergeant?" growled Tyler.

 

 

"O..one!" stuttered Ray and immediately a second blow landed on the other cheek.

 

 

"Two!"

 

 

CRACK

 

 

"Three!"

 

 

CRACK

 

 

"Four!"

 

 

By eight, Ray's arse was flaming. 

 

 

By twelve, his head was swimming.

 

 

By thirteen, he realised his cock was hard.

 

 

By seventeen, he realised he was close, so close to coming.

 

 

CRACK

 

 

"Eighteen!" Ray sagged slightly.

 

 

"And one for luck," Tyler chuckled, bringing his hand down hard, one last time.

 

 

Ray screamed again, but this time it was ripped out of his throat by the force of his orgasm. He collapsed to the desk-top, hiding his shame in his arm.

 

 

"Now what do you say, Sergeant?"

 

 

He spoke from the relative safety of the crook of his elbow. "Thank you, Sir."

 

 

Sam nodded, the chair scraping as he stood. "Good. Now, this won't have to happen again, I hope. Carling. But if it does, next time I'll use your belt. And clear that mess up." And with that Tyler strode out of the room, leaving Ray still sprawled across the table, flaming red arse in the air.

 

 

As, wincing, he pulled up his trousers, Ray wondered what he would have to do to make the Boss use a cane.


End file.
